Butterfly
by Lenore 2410
Summary: UA SasuXSaku. Uchiha Sasuke es un rebelde encomendado con la misión de proteger con su vida a la última del linaje de los Haruno del Reino del Fuego, en un viaje donde aprenderá el verdadero significado del honor, la amistad y sobretodo el amor.
1. Prólogo

Naruto no me pertenece

**Butterfly**

**序文  
(Jobun)**

**Prólogo**

La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente las ventanas y el agua escurría por las paredes de madera haciendo grandes charcos junto a estas. La habitación estaba pobremente iluminada por una vela sobre una mesita pegada a la pared. Junto a la mesita había un pequeño armario de madera desgastado con arañazos que parecían pertenecer a un gato. El piso era de madera el cual ya estaba hinchado por la creciente humedad que provocaba la lluvia.

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó rompiendo la quietud nocturna de la habitación y entró una figura alta empapada por la lluvia. Era un muchacho de cabello negro azulado, tez blanca, ojos como el ónix y un rostro hermoso; su cabello se alzaba por atrás y mechones de pelo le caían en la cara.

"¿Eres tú Sasuke?" se escuchó una voz y se oyeron pasos que se acercaban a la habitación. Momentos después apareció una mujer de cabellos largos y azabaches, ojos del mismo color y tez blanca, además era muy hermosa a pesar de su edad. Llevaba un camisón color blanco y encima de este un suéter negro de lana, en su mano tenía una vela con la cual alumbró la habitación para ver mejor al recién llegado.

"Regresa a la cama, mamá" dijo el muchacho en un susurro.

Su madre le sonrió con alivio al ver al fin el empapado rostro de su hijo "Me alegra ver que estas bien ¿Cómo están todos?"

"Capturaron a Asuma" respondió Sasuke con una mueca mojada y su madre se llevó la mano a la boca en sorpresa.

"¡No!... Pero… ¿Cómo?" dijo su madre conteniendo las lágrimas al imaginar a su amigo de toda la vida siendo torturado en una celda.

"Una emboscada" explicó Sasuke quitándose la empapada gabardina que llevaba puesta y la colgaba en el perchero que estaba junto a la puerta "Mizuki… nos traicionó el muy bastardo. Mizuki prendió fuego al escondite y la mayoría alcanzó a salir, pero Asuma se atrasó ayudando a Kurenai…"

"¡Pobre Kurenai!" exclamó la madre de Sasuke "Y esperando un hijo de Asuma… ha de estar deshecha"

"Sabemos que aún está vivo" dijo Sasuke con la intención de calmar a su madre "Sólo esperemos que aguante hasta que lo rescatemos. Kakashi ya está planeando el rescate"

Esto no pareció consolarla, pero después de unos momentos se despidió de su hijo y se fue a dormir con una expresión de terror ante las noticias que acababa de escuchar. Sasuke suspiró, se dirigió a su habitación al fondo del pasillo y una vez allí comenzó a quitarse la ropa mojada mientras veía el calendario. Marcaba Octubre.

Al terminar de cambiarse, Sasuke se acostó en su cama y volvió a suspirar preguntándose cuánto tiempo más duraría la rebelión con la que llevaba afiliado prácticamente toda su vida. Se preguntó cuántos amigos más perdería en la guerra y dónde podría encontrarse la princesa, heredera legítima al trono; que desde hacía 14 años que estaba escondida de las garras Orochimaru, quien había usurpado el trono del Reino del Fuego.

El Reino del Fuego, donde residía Sasuke, era el más grande y poderoso de los cinco grandes reinos que existían en aquel entonces. El reino se encontraba en el sur del continente y su terreno se componía de montañas y amplios bosques, además de una larguísima costa en la parte este y sur del reino. El Reino del Fuego era especialmente conocido por su amplia historia llena de poderosos magos y honorables guerreros, así como reyes excepcionales y demás hazañas.

Orochimaru, hasta donde él sabía, había orquestado un golpe de estado contra la familia real y los había asesinado a todos menos a la única heredera, quien había logrado huir. Actualmente él era un tirano y un explotador que residía en el castillo de la capital rodeado de lujos y mujeres, mas también pasaba su tiempo tratando de aplastar a la rebelión y tratando de encontrar a la princesa…

Sasuke finalmente se quedó dormido tratando de imaginar como se vería aquella chica que cargaba en sus hombros las esperanzas de la rebelión y del reino entero.

Al día siguiente Sasuke se levantó justo después de que saliera el sol, siendo despertado por los rayos de este mismo. Se vistió con pesar de sus actividades del día, repasándolas mentalmente. Se puso unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, después salió de su cuarto hacia el comedor, el cual consistía de una mesa de madera y dos sillas talladas. A un lado estaba la cocina y Sasuke tomó una fruta para después salir de la casa, no sin antes dejarle una nota a su madre, quien aún permanecía dormida.

Después de la lluvia de la noche anterior la tierra aún olía a mojado y de los techos goteaba el agua. El día ahora estaba despejado y hacía un poco de viento que movía las hojas de los árboles. La pequeña cabaña se encontraba en un amplio prado junto al bosque, el cual se elevaba hacia la imponente montaña. La montaña y el bosque eran llamados 'Shi' (Muerte), debido a que según las habladurías quien se aventuraba a entrar nunca salía vivo de ahí.

Sasuke observó la montaña por unos momentos y luego fue al establo y sacó a un caballo color marrón al cual Sasuke llamaba 'Koma'. Sasuke montó a Koma y salió galopando por el prado hacia el camino que llevaba al pueblo, aunque Sasuke en realidad no tenía intenciones de ir allá.

Cabalgó unos minutos y el pueblo comenzó a divisarse en la distancia. Era el pueblo del Árbol, el cual se encontraba en el norte del reino, a tan solo 600 km de la capital del reino, la Ciudad de la Hoja, que quedaba a siete días a caballo.

El pueblo del Árbol era un pueblo pequeño cerca del río Ángura que atravesaba el país entero de norte a sur. El pueblo era conocido en el reino por sus excelentes ropas y es por ello que turistas tanto del reino del Fuego como del Reino del Trueno al norte frecuentaban la zona durante el año, más específicamente en verano. En lo personal, a Sasuke no le gustaba el pueblo. En su opinión, estaba lleno de viejas chismosas sin nada que hacer y viejos amargados que solo sabían quejarse. Además, cuando murió su padre el pueblo les dio la espalda a él, a su madre y a su hermano.

Respecto a su hermano, Sasuke no sabía que había sucedido con él. Itachi había desaparecido hacía varios años cuando estaba haciendo una misión para los rebeldes en la capital. La búsqueda duró varios meses hasta que los rebeldes se rindieron después de cerciorarse que no estuviera preso lamentando la pérdida, ya que Itachi era un excelente mago y guerrero, y fue declarado muerto, lo cual había destrozado a su madre.

Sasuke llegó a las afueras del pueblo, ya que tenía que atravesarlo para llegar a su destino. En cuanto entró de inmediato comenzaron los susurros de: "¿Ese Uchiha otra vez aquí? ¿Qué hace aquí? Usualmente solo viene su madre, Mikoto".

La razón por la que Sasuke causara tanto revuelto era que (además de lo sucedido hacía unos años), era que pertenecía al clan Uchiha. Los Uchiha, antes de ser exterminados por Orochimaru en su mayoría, era un clan de magos y guerreros extremadamente poderosos además de que poseían una habilidad secreta que los hacía aún más fuertes que cualquier otro clan de magos. Sasuke desconocía dicha habilidad, pero sabía que Itachi la había poseído y esa era la razón por la que era un guerrero tan importante en la rebelión. Sasuke también sabía que alguna vez su padre había sido líder del clan y que él había sido uno de los muchos exterminados durante las redadas de Orochimaru.

Sasuke suspiró cansinamente en cuanto escuchó los chillidos de las chicas al verlo pasar. Esa era otra razón por la que Sasuke detestaba ir al pueblo: las chicas. La mayoría de ellas eran sus admiradoras y eran extremadamente molestas, ya que en cuanto lo veían comenzaban a gritar como locas y comenzaban a acosarlo pidiéndole una cita. Había intentado irse por un camino alternativo al principal para evitarlas, pero al parecer ya tenían todos los caminos cubiertos para emboscarlo.

"Sasuke-kun..." dijo una de ellas en lo que parecía un ronroneo. Se trataba de Watanabe Ami, la más molesta de todas y la que Sasuke más detestaba. Era una chica esbelta de cabello morado y ojos azules, era muy atractiva pero aún así Sasuke la odiaba, pues cada que iba al pueblo ella estaba allí preparada para preguntarle siempre lo mismo "¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa a pasar un rato solos?"

Sasuke torció los ojos y respondió como siempre "La verdad, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que desperdiciar mi tiempo con alguien como tú…" Sasuke continuó con su camino sin molestarse en escuchar la protesta de Ami y las de las demás chicas por su fría y distante actitud, Sasuke deseaba que se rindieran mas parecía que entre más frío fuera con ellas, más persistentes se volvían.

Sasuke salió del pueblo después de unos minutos y continuó por el camino atravesando el puente del río, el cual marcaba el fin de la zona de Árbol, pues allí comenzaba el bosque de Reian que cubría casi todo el reino. Cabalgó un poco más por el camino que se adentraba en el bosque y a poco después, se desvío y siguió por otro rumbo en el bosque fuera del camino usado por los viajeros que se dirigía hacía el sur y llevaba a la capital.

Pasó una hora en la cual Sasuke siguió por su propio camino sin dudar en sus pasos a pesar de que el bosque se hacía cada vez más estrecho y pocos rayos de sol se colaban por entre las hojas de los árboles. En cuanto Sasuke llegó a la orilla de un arroyo desmontó a su caballo, lo ató a un árbol y de un bolsillo amarrado en la silla de montar sacó dos pergaminos.

Eran de color amarillo y tenían varias escrituras en color rojo, así como varios símbolos. Sasuke los colocó entre su dedo índice y medio y después recitó unas palabras en un idioma extraño, al terminar, lanzó los pergaminos al agua del arroyo.

Momentos después, en el arroyo apareció un agujero por el cual el agua no caía, sino que lo rodeaba y seguía con su camino. Sasuke lo observó unos momentos y después, entró al agujero.

Sasuke cayó de pie en lo que parecía ser una cueva subterránea la cual estaba iluminada por la tenue luz de las velas que se encontraban en las paredes de dicha cueva. Sasuke volteó a su derecha y allí se encontraba una puerta de donde se podían escuchar leves susurros. La puerta era de madera y estaba extremadamente arañada, como si un gato hubiera estándose afilando las uñas allí continuamente.

Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta y comenzó a girar la desgastada perilla lentamente, las voces se detuvieron de inmediato y Sasuke entró a una especie de sala.

Ocho personas ya se encontraban allí sentadas alrededor de la mesa redonda que se encontraba en el centro de la sala la cual estaba igualmente iluminada por velas.

"Llegas tarde Sasuke" dijo una voz suave, la cual pertenecía a un hombre de cabellos grises y el cual tapaba su ojo izquierdo y su cara con una tela. Su nombre era Hatake Kakashi, uno de los líderes de la rebelión.

Kakashi era un hombre de 30 años y con una voz suave que además expresaba flojera. Se veía de inmediato que él era el mayor de los presentes en aquella sala. Sasuke le tenía un gran respeto a Kakashi, ya que este le había enseñado todo lo que sabía de combate y magia. Kakashi era de los hombres más buscados por Orochimaru junto con otros líderes de la rebelión y el líder de la rebelión. Nadie sabía quien era este líder, pero se hacía llamar 'Hokage', la sombra del fuego, y era quien había orquestado la rebelión desde sus inicios y quien había entrenado a varios conocidos guerreros e inclusive se rumoraba que era él quien había entrenado a Orochimaru.

"Me retrasaron en el pueblo" respondió Sasuke "Ya sabes… admiradoras y esas cosas"

"Kakashi-sensei por eso te dije que Sasuke-teme llamaba demasiado la atención…" dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules con un tono escandaloso. Su nombre era Uzumaki Naruto, también alumno de Kakashi.

"Cállate, dobe" dijo Sasuke mirando con desdén al rubio. Naruto era su mejor amigo y su rival al mismo tiempo. Se conocían desde niños y siempre se estaban peleando por algo. Naruto, al igual que Sasuke, tampoco tenía familia pero Naruto nunca los había conocido. Naruto era de los miembros más valiosos de la rebelión, por lo que era bastante protegido aunque nadie sabía por qué más que Kakashi.

"Basta" ordenó Kakashi y ambos obedecieron. Una vez callados y una vez que Sasuke tomó asiento, Kakashi continuó "Bien, ahora... Neji, ¿Cuál es la situación?"

Un muchacho alto de tez blanca, cabello marrón y ojos aperlados asintió y dijo "Hemos sido informados de que Orochimaru en persona piensa interrogar a Asuma"

Sasuke bufó levemente y dijo "Asuma no será fácil de romper y no tiene información tan importante más que nuestro escondite y nombres, pero no sabe nuestras localizaciones individuales..."

"Ese no es el problema Sasuke" interrumpió Kakashi "Como tú dices, el que revele eso afectara poco en nuestros planes pero... Asuma es de los pocos que saben la localización de la princesa..."

Sasuke miró a Kakashi y dijo "Insisto en que no será fácil de romper"

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que es mejor prevenir que lamentar" respondió Kakashi "Así que Sasuke... de esto es lo que hemos estado discutiendo antes de que llegaras... y llegamos a una conclusión..." Sasuke presintió que lo siguiente no le agradaría "Hemos decidido que tu nueva misión será ir por la princesa y traerla aquí para que este bajo nuestra protección"

"¿Y se puede saber por qué yo?" preguntó Sasuke con un gruñido

"Eres de los más poderosos y creo que eres el más indicado" dijo Kakashi simplemente "Bueno la princesa está escondida en el pueblo de la Haya cerca de la frontera con el país del Viento al oeste. Ella vive con padres adoptivos que son parte de la rebelión. Ella no sabe nada de su verdadera identidad..."

"¿Qué?" exclamó Sasuke sorprendido "Pero ella tenía cinco años cuando sucedió... ya podría recordar..."

"La princesa sufrió de un golpe en la cabeza que le impide recordar eso. Al parecer sucedió mientras era trasladada por los miembros de la rebelión" explicó Kakashi "Y sus padres tuvieron la orden de nunca mencionar nada de dicha identidad por su protección"

"¿Y qué se supone que haré para que venga conmigo?" preguntó Sasuke con desgana. De verdad que no quería esta misión. La princesa, a pesar de respetarla y querer que ella obtuviera su legítimo trono, probablemente era molesta como la mayoría de las chicas de su edad ya que según sus cálculos ella debía tener 19 años como él. No quería lidiar con una niña molesta que no sabía nada de su linaje y que en definitiva no estaba preparada de ninguna forma para gobernar.

"No te ilusiones teme" dijo Naruto con sorna "Iré contigo para asegurarme de que no te aproveches de la princesa..."

"Mas bien ese serías tú dobe" respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona

"¿¡Qué dijiste!?" exclamó Naruto

"Lo que oíste... dobe" dijo Sasuke aún con burla impregnada en su voz. Kakashi suspiró al ver a sus alumnos pelear de nuevo y se preguntó si el Hokage estaría haciendo lo correcto al asignarlos a ellos en la misión.

-----------------

Sasuke se desperezó al despertar y permaneció unos momentos sentado en su cama. En una hora tenía que reunirse con Naruto en el pueblo del Árbol para de ahí dirigirse al pueblo de la Haya, al cual les tomaría cuatro días para llegar. Se levantó con pesar y vistió unos pantalones negros y una camisa igualmente negra, se puso unos protectores de metal en el brazo y después tomó varios pergaminos, kunais y una espada que se encontraban en el armario con el símbolo Uchiha, un abanico, grabado.

Media hora después Sasuke ya estaba adentrándose en el pueblo y esta vez nadie lo distrajo, ya que a penas estaba amaneciendo y casi nadie estaba levantado a esa hora. Cabalgó unos minutos más hasta que llegó a una cabaña en las afueras del pueblo; entonces desmontó su caballo y se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba a punto de tocar cuando ésta se abrió.

"Teme, pensé que nos veríamos frente al puente..." dijo Naruto con sorpresa al verlo allí

"Decidí venir aquí para apresurarte, eres capaz de quedarte dormido hasta mediodía y dejarme allí esperando..." respondió Sasuke dándose la vuelta y no vio la cara de indignación de Naruto

"Para que lo sepas teme... soy responsable y no me quedó dormido en misiones tan importantes" dijo Naruto con orgullo. Llevaba una capa de viaje color azul marino que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo.

"Por supuesto que sí Naruto" dijo Sasuke torciendo los ojos y con un tono sarcástico "Recuerdo esa misión a la capital para robar unos archivos... ¿Cómo fue? ¡Ah sí!, casi fallamos porque alguien decidió quedarse dormido hasta muy entrada la tarde y llegó tres horas después de lo acordado..."

"Ah... eso... ¡Esa no cuenta!" gritó Naruto mientras montaba su caballo, ya que Sasuke ya había montado el suyo y había comenzado a irse.

"Dobe, esto es una misión secreta y nos estas anunciando" regañó Sasuke golpeándolo levemente en la cabeza una vez que este lo alcanzó. Naruto estaba por reclamarle, pero Sasuke continuó "Vayámonos antes de que amanezca y alguien nos vea"

Naruto estaba por protestar de nuevo, pero Sasuke lo miró asesinamente y Naruto decidió que lo mejor sería escuchar a su amigo por esta vez.

------------

"_¡Sakura-sama!" gritaba una mujer desesperadamente abriendo de par en par la puerta de la habitación. Una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados salió a su encuentro llorando amargamente. Se oían varios gritos en la distancia y la mujer al ver a la niña corrió hacia ella "¿Se encuentra bien?"_

"_Tengo... mucho miedo Haru" dijo la niña entre sollozos "Mamá... y Papá... no sé dónde están..."_

_En eso, llegó un hombre alto de cabellos negros "¡Haru! Ya casi están aquí, debemos irnos..." El hombre calló al ver quién se encontraba en los brazos de Haru "¿Princesa...?"_

_El hombre reaccionó rápidamente y cerró las puertas de la habitación, las cerró con seguro y momentos después unos fuertes golpes se oyeron justo afuera de la habitación y el hombre maldijo "Kohaku.... ¿Cómo escaparemos de aquí....? Ya están afuera..." dijo Haru con miedo_

"_Hay un pasadizo en este cuarto que lleva a los jardines del castillo..." dijo Kohaku "Estaba por aquí..." Kohaku movió los sillones y efectivamente, tras de uno se encontraba una pequeña puerta cuadrada "Tendremos que ir gateando... ustedes primero" dijo Kohaku abriendo la pequeña puerta_

"_Pero... ¿Y si nos siguen?" protestó Haru soltando a la niña y dejándola ir primero por el pasadizo_

"_Sellaré la puerta con magia..." dijo Kohaku y se oyó como golpeaban la puerta "¡Corre!"_

_Haru entró por el pasadizo seguida de Kohaku el cual recitó unos palabras y la puerta se cerró "Sakura-sama, continúe nosotros la protegeremos..." le dijo Haru a la niña la cual asintió y continuó gateando por el pasadizo. Este era estrecho y se prolongaba e inclinaba repetidamente, por lo que se resbalaban continuamente._

_Durante lo que pareció más de una hora estuvieron huyendo por el túnel hasta que, finalmente, lograron divisar una puerta al fondo._

_Kohaku murmuró unas palabras y la puerta se abrió. Los tres salieron y respiraron el frío aire nocturno. Habían salido a la parte trasera del castillo que daba hacia los jardines. Haru volteó hacia atrás y vio que una parte del castillo estaba en llamas y contuvo un sollozo._

"_¿Qué sucede Haru?" preguntó la niña "¿Dónde están mis papás?"_

_Haru estaba por contestar cuando oyeron voces aproximarse y entonces dos hombres los vieron. Llevaban una armadura negra con una serpiente blanca en el pecho "¡Los encontramos! ¡Tienen a la niña!"_

_Kohaku tomó a Haru de la mano y se llevó cargando a Sakura con la mano libre._

_Corrieron hasta salir de los jardines y después corrieron hacia la reja, que por suerte estaba abierta, para salir del territorio del castillo adentrándose en el bosque seguidos de los soldados que estaban atacando el castillo. El bosque se hacía cada vez más denso y más difícil de cruzar y los soldados se aproximaban cada vez más. Siguieron corriendo a pesar del cansancio y entonces una flecha rozó a Haru en la mejilla. Los habían alcanzado._

_Kohaku se volteó poniendo a Haru y a Sakura tras de él "¡Traidores!" les gritó "Están por asesinar a la última heredera de los Haruno por esa serpiente de Orochimaru!"_

_Un soldado rió y dijo "Los Haruno ya estaban pasados. Orochimaru nos ofrece privilegios... y si no quieres morir entréganos a la niña"_

"_¡Nunca!" gritó Kohaku y comenzó a decir un hechizo que paralizó a los soldados. Kohaku y Haru sonrieron con alivio pero entonces un hechizo se escuchó de la nada y alcanzó a Sakura. Kohaku y Haru vieron a uno de los soldados sonriendo con triunfo y Kohaku le lanzó un hechizo que lo dejó paralizado como los demás._

"_¡Princesa!" gritaba Haru. La niña estaba casi inconsciente "¡Haz algo Kohaku!"_

_Kohaku tocó a la niña en el pecho y recitó algunas palabras durante varios minutos y luego dijo "Estará bien, logré contrarrestar la maldición pero..." Haru lo miró expectante "Perderá parte de su memoria... logró afectar esa parte..."_

_------------_

"¡Ah!" gritó una muchacha al despertar de su sueño e incorporándose rápidamente en su cama. De inmediato se escucharon pasos apresurados que se dirigían a su habitación y una mujer de cabello marrón entró con cara de susto.

"¿Estás bien Haruka?" preguntó ella preocupada a la chica que cerró sus ojos llevándose una mano en la frente y volvió a recostarse.

"Estoy bien mamá" respondió la chica quitándose la mano de la frente "Fue... un sueño de lo más raro... papá y tú estaban en él..." la chica suspiró y paso una mano por sus cabellos extrañamente rosados y abrió sus ojos verdes como jades.

"¿Segura?" preguntó de nuevo su madre. La chica asintió "Casi me matas del susto, pensé que alguien te había atacado…"

Haruka rió "¿Por qué habría alguien de atacarme?"

Su madre trató de sonreírle, pero no respondió y salió del cuarto

* * *

Tengo esta historia escrita desde hace como dos años. La encontré recientemente de nuevo, la edité y decidí publicarla a ver qué tal. Espero les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios al respecto para saber si continuarla o no.


	2. Un encuentro del destino

**Butterfly**

**運命の出会い  
(Unmei no Deai)**

**********Un encuentro del destino **

Haruka deshizo el peinado por enésima vez y suspiro con derrota. Se miró en el espejo y un par de ojos esmeralda le devolvieron la mirada. Tomó el cepillo y lo paso por su cabello y finalmente se hizo una sencilla cola de caballo no agradándole para nada el resultado, mas se resignó.

No era que no le gustara su cabello, adoraba tenerlo largo, pero no le gustaba que su color rosado llamara tanto la atención, por lo que al menos intentaba peinarlo para disimular, mas nunca le gustaba el resultado. Finalmente, se levantó de la silla frente al tocador y salió de su habitación.

Salió al pasillo y luego bajo las escaleras al encuentro de sus padres, a los cuales ella no se parecía nada. Mientras que ella era blanca con ojos esmeraldas y cabello rosado, su madre era de piel oliva y cabello marrón con ojos tornasol, mientras que su padre era alto de piel blanca con cabello y ojos marrones. Al verla ambos interrumpieron súbitamente la conversación que estaban teniendo

"Buenos días" dijo Haruka extrañada ante el secretismo "¿Me perdí de algo?"

"No para nada cariño" contestó su madre con una sonrisa

"¿Todo listo?" preguntó entonces su padre "¿Nerviosa?"

"Algo" respondió Haruka "A ver qué tal me va"

"¿A ver qué tal?" repitió su padre indignado "¡Eres la mejor arquera del pueblo! ¡Por supuesto que ganarás, no digas tonterías!"

"Kohaku…" dijo su esposa en advertencia

"¿Qué? Es la verdad y lo sabes Haru" contestó Kohaku de mala gana "No entiendo de donde viene tanta desconfianza en sí misma"

Haruka torció los ojos. No es que no agradeciera el apoyo de su padre, pero a veces se le subía el fanatismo y especialmente ese día.

Lo que sucedía era que ese día era el concurso de tiro con arco en el pueblo de la Haya y varios arqueros de diferentes lugares del Reino del Fuego competirían, dicho concurso era muy famoso en el reino e inclusive muchos nobles de la capital, aficionados al tiro con arco, iban hasta el pueblo a presenciar el evento. Kohaku llevaba meses hablando del evento y de la emoción y orgullo que sentiría si su retoño salía triunfante en dicho concurso.

La verdad es que Haruka era bastante buena arquera, pues llevaba entrenando desde los 6 años cuando habían llegado a vivir a la Haya. No recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido antes de llegar al pueblo y cada que intentaba recordar sentía un dolor punzante en su cabeza. Sus padres siempre lo acreditaban a que en donde vivían antes se había desatado una enfermedad, de la cual ella se contagió, y que por ello había perdido parte de su memoria mas ella nunca había quedado muy convencida al respecto.

"Hija será mejor que desayunes algo" dijo Haru interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos de Haruka

"No tengo hambre"

"Come bien, tienes que ir con energía" dijo su padre mirándola acusadoramente por lo que Haruka torció los ojos y accedió a comer algo.

Media hora después Haruka salió de su cuarto ya vestida para el concurso y con su arco en las manos y su carcaj en el hombro. Llevaba un vestido gris largo muy sencillo. A Haruka no le gustaba vestirse así, para ser honestos, prefería la ropa de hombre: pantalones y camisa; pero de por sí por ser mujer ya era mal visto que practicara tiro con arco.

El hogar de Haruka se encontraba en medio del pueblo, por lo que al salir se toparon con la calle empedrada ya llena de gente que se dirigía hacia en concurso, el cual sería llevado a cabo en las afueras del pueblo. Haruka y su padre comenzaron entonces a caminar en la misma dirección que la gente hacia el norte. Minutos después dejó de haber casas y comenzaba el campo, a unos metros más adelante se divisaban las gradas que se habían puesto para el concurso, las cuales ya estaban casi llenas.

Al llegar, Haruka respiró profundamente y apretó su arco en sus manos. Kohaku la miró "No te preocupes, lo harás muy bien" Haruka no respondió y fijó la mirada en el suelo "Aunque no ganes seguiré estando orgulloso de ti… haz logrado lo que nadie, pues a pesar de ser mujer aquí estás"

Haruka miró a su padre y le sonrió "Gracias"

"De nada" Kohaku sonrió de vuelta "Bueno me voy a las gradas, tú ve con los demás concursantes"

Haruka asintió y le dio la vuelta a las gradas, donde divisó a los participantes detrás de las gradas principales, que era donde se sentarían los nobles que vendrían a presenciar el evento. Haruka se unió a los participantes, todos hombres, donde recibió tanto miradas de incredulidad y de desdén por parte de estos.

"¿Qué hace una mujer aquí?" dijo uno sin molestarse en bajar la voz "Debería mejor irse a cocinar o a limpiar"

Haruka volteó y vio que se trataba de algún chico noble que venía a participar "Al menos para algo sirvo y no estiro la mano para que mi papi me resuelva todo"

Se escucho un 'uuh' general de los demás y el chico noble se puso rojo "¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así!? ¿Sabes quién es mi padre, tú mugrosa plebeya? ¡Es uno de los asesores del gran Orochimaru!"

"Mira como tiemblo" respondió Haruka levantando una ceja "¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Decirle que una mugrosa plebeya te humilló y que me arruine la vida y me deje en la calle? Me gustaría ver lo que te responde"

El chico se quedo callado buscando como responderle, mas no pudo ya que en ese momento alguien llamó a Haruka, haciéndola perder su atención en él "¡Haruka! ¡Frentona! ¡Tu hermosa mejor amiga te tiene que dar la bendición!"

Haruka rió mientras veía a su escandalosa mejor amiga corriendo hacia ella. Su nombre era Yamanaka Ino y era una rubia de ojos azules, tez blanca, esbelta y bastante bonita. Su familia era dueña de floristería por lo cual eran de las familias un tanto adineradas del pueblo e Ino lo demostraba comprándose los vestidos más finos que podía. A pesar de esto, ella y Haruka habían sido amigas desde niñas.

Ino llegó hasta Haruka y se detuvo de su hombro para recuperar el aliento y acomodarse su vestido azul que hacia juego con sus ojos. Una vez recuperada, Ino se incorporó y miró a su amiga "Frentona, buena suerte… derrota a todos y demuestra tu poder femenino"

Haruka rió "Lo intentaré cerda, gracias por el apoyo"

Ino sonrió y en eso sonó un silbato que indicaba el inicio del concurso y que los participantes debían pasar ya al campo de tiro "¡Suerte!" dijo de nuevo Ino y luego se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia las gradas.

Haruka respiró profundamente de nuevo y se formó hasta el final de la fila de los participantes. La fila comenzó a moverse y momentos después ella se encontraba en el campo y podía sentir casi todas las miradas y susurros en ella.

El presentador, una vez que hubo silencio, rugió "¡Bienvenidos al ciento veinte concurso de tiro con arco del pueblo de la Haya!" la gente vitoreó "¡Este es un concurso singular, ya que nos acompaña el hijo de Arui-sama, uno de los asesores de nuestro rey!" Haruka vio al chico noble inflarse en orgullo y aguantó las ganas de reír, mas pronto se exasperó al ver a las chicas cuchicheando y mirándolo maravilladas, además de ver que la gente le aplaudía con demasiado entusiasmo "¡Además por primera vez en la historia una mujer participará!" Ahora sí, todas las miradas se posaron en ella y no recibió aplausos "Eh… ¡Comenzaremos ahora con la primera etapa!"

El concurso consistía en tres etapas. La primera era dar justo en los ocho puntos marcados en un muñeco de paja. La segunda consistía en dar justo en el blanco a un muñeco igualmente de paja atado a un caballo que corría por el campo, es decir, dar en el blanco mientras se movía. La última etapa era la típica de dar justo en el centro del tiro al blanco diez veces.

Haruka miró a los participantes y contó rápidamente cuarenta incluyéndose a sí misma y comenzó a sentir nervios al ver a tanta competencia.

La verdadera razón por la que Haruka estaba participando era que al ganador le daban diez mil pesetas de oro y además le daban un caballo de la raza más fina. La familia de Haruka necesitaba del dinero y además Haruka siempre había querido tener un caballo y el que daban era uno negro azabache bastante hermoso.

La primera etapa comenzó y el primer participante logró dar en todos los puntos. El segundo falló en uno y fue eliminado. Así fue sucesivamente hasta que al final quedaba ella. Habían pasado treinta ya. Haruka tomó su arco y una flecha mientras escuchaba los murmullos tras de ella e intento ignorarlos.

Haruka se aproximó y se puso tras la línea de tiro y miró el muñeco con los ocho puntos marcados en rojo. Respiró profundamente haciendo oídos sordos y tensó el arco con la flecha. Apuntó y un segundo después había dado justo en uno de los puntos. Un poco más confiada, respiró de nuevo y siete veces después dio justo en el blanco y pasó a la siguiente etapa para la sorpresa de todos. Haruka sonrió y vio a su padre y a Ino, quiénes se habían sentado juntos, vitoreándola.

En la siguiente etapa quedaron eliminados veinte y ella pasó sin ningún problema. Haruka vio de nuevo a Kohaku y a Ino vitoreando, pero esta vez estaban casi brincando de emoción. Haruka rió y luego miró al chico noble, quien la miraba entre odio y asombro. Él también había pasado al la etapa final.

Los participantes fueron de uno en uno y al final, sólo quedaron Haruka y el noble. El presentador entonces dijo "¡Qué concurso! ¡Esto será recordado por años! ¡Primero participa una mujer y ahora esta misma ha llegado a la final! ¡El jurado decidirá entonces qué se hará!"

Haruka vio con miedo a los jueces, pues temía que por ser mujer y plebeya le dieran preferencia al noble. Los jueces discutieron unos momentos y le dieron su decisión al presentador quien sonrió y se dirigió al público "¡Los jueces han decidido! ¡Habrá un desempate que se considera será lo más justo! ¡El desempate consistirá en vendarles a ambos los ojos y que atraviesen la manzana que estará en la mesa frente a ellos a veinte metros"

Haruka sintió un nudo el estómago ante esto y pudo ver que su padre e Ino parecían preocupados ahora. Miró al noble y vio que también se había puesto bastante nervioso, pues se veía un poco verde.

Dos hombres se acercaron a ellos con una tela negra en la mano y otros dos pusieron a veinte metro de la línea de tiro unas mesas con una manzana encima. Sakura se posicionó en la línea, miró la manzana fijamente y momentos después sintió como alguien por detrás se le acercaba y después su vista se oscureció. Escuchó entonces al presentador decir "¡Al sonido de la trompeta deberán disparar!"

La pelirrosa apretó el arco y lo tensó. Recordó entonces que cuando era niña su padre siempre le había dicho que se fijara en la intensidad del viento, pues este podía desviar la flecha y además así podría saber que tanto tensar el arco y con qué fuerza soltar la flecha para precisamente evitar la desviación o aprovecharla.

Haruka se concentró en el viento. No estaba soplando muy fuerte y soplaba hacia el este. Dudó un momento, pues no sabía si sería buena idea dirigir un poco el arco al lado contrario para que el viento desviara y diera en el blanco o dejar el arco en línea recta. Comenzó a sentir pánico al no saber qué hacer y momentos después sonó la trompeta. Desesperada, decidió seguir su instinto y desvió ligeramente el arco hacia la izquierda.

Escuchó como la gente exclamaba en asombro y luego comenzaba a vitorear. Haruka se quitó la venda de los ojos y miró la manzana del noble. Esta estaba intacta y la flecha había dado justo a la derecha de la manzana. Haruka lentamente miró hacia su mesa con miedo.

La manzana estaba tirada justamente atravesada por la flecha.

Incrédula, Haruka se talló los ojos, mas la manzana seguía allí atravesada. Momentos después sintió que alguien la abrazaba y una maraña de pelo rubio le cubrió la vista "¡Ganaste! ¡Ganaste!" gritaba Ino

Ino se quitó y comenzó a brincar mientras la gente del pueblo se aproximaba para felicitarla por su triunfo. Entre la multitud, Kohaku se abrió paso y llegó frente a su hija. Haruka lo miró y él, con lágrimas en los ojos, la abrazó como nunca "No tienes idea de lo orgulloso que estoy de ser tu padre en este momento… ¡Espera a que tu madre se entere! ¡Va a saltar de felicidad!"

Haruka rió y la gente continuó felicitándola con su padre a su lado. Una vez que la multitud se disipó, el presentador de acercó a ella "Himeyo Haruka, el premio te será entregado por el señor Arui así que sígueme por favor"

Haruka siguió al presentador a una tarima, donde Arui la esperaba con una bolsa de dinero y con el caballo atado a un lado. Haruka subió a la tarima y el campo quedó en silencio mientras observaban la premiación. El hombre la miró con cierto desdén, sin sonreír y sin verla a los ojos y bajo la mirada de todos dijo "Felicidades, aquí están tus premios"

La chica sonrió ignorando el desdén del hombre y tomó de sus manos la bolsa de oro, después se acerco al caballo, el cual la miró y ella le sonrió acariciándolo "¡Hola! Me llamo Haruka, prometo cuidar de ti muy bien"

"Su nombre es Umako" dijo un hombre con barba, que al parecer era el criador "Hija de caballo… lo sé, no muy original pero meh"

Ella rió "Es perfecto" miró a la yegua "Y ella es perfecta también" Haruka bajó de la tarima jalando a la yegua con la cuerda sutilmente. La yegua se movió con ella y Haruka se dirigió con su padre y su amiga, que la esperaban a unos metros de allí. Haruka sonrió aún más al ver sus rostros y no podía esperar a ver el de su madre.

Definitivamente aquel sería de los mejores días de su vida.

"Frentona suéltate el pelo, tienes que verte bien en tu triunfo" dijo Ino quitándole la liga que le sostenía la cola de caballo

"¡Oye!" exclamó levemente Haruka llamando la atención de Arui y su hijo.

Arui miró a la chica con desdén pero pronto su mirada se convirtió en incredulidad. Arui la miró detenidamente no creyendo lo que estaba viendo ante sus ojos "¿Papá?" llamaba su hijo pero él no escuchó, aún incrédulo ante lo que acababa de ver.

Arui volteó entonces con el presentador, que estaba a lado de él y dijo "Quiero que me consiga al mensajero más rápido que tengan en este mugroso pueblo, ahora. Dígale que le pagaré muy bien" El presentador lo miró extrañado "¡Ahora!" rugió y el presentador fue de inmediato a cumplir la orden. Arui se dejó caer en la grada aún abrumado por la sorpresa, más pronto sintió el triunfo correr por sus venas.

Acababa de encontrar a la persona más buscada en todo el Reino del Fuego: Haruno Sakura.

La había reconocido en el momento que se había soltado el pelo, pues al ver su largo cabello rosado y esos ojos esmeraldas vio la exacta imagen de Haruno Reika, la antigua reina que fue asesinada junto con su esposo, ya que con el pelo amarrado la chica no se veía tan parecida a su madre, mientras que con el pelo suelto era la antigua reina reencarnada y joven. Y la recompensa que le daría Orochimaru por haberla encontrado sería enorme, ya podía saborearlo incluso. Rió maliciosamente bajo la mirada de extrañeza y confusión de su hijo.

---------

Sasuke maldijo a Kakashi y al Hokage. Maldijo el día que decidió hacerles caso y acceder a ir en una misión con Naruto sabiendo lo poco confiable que el rubio era a veces.

Era la mañana del cuarto día de viaje y Naruto no estaba por ningún lado. Se encontraban en un pueblo que estaba ya a tan sólo 50 kilómetros del pueblo de la Haya, lo cual quería decir que llegarían esa noche o inclusive antes si se daban prisa, mas Naruto no aparecía.

Sasuke salió de la posada donde habían pasado la noche con sus cosas y las de Naruto ya empacadas y con ganas de aventar al lodo las de Naruto. El chico se dirigió al establo de la posada donde había dejado a descansar a los caballos la noche anterior. Entró y se dirigió a Koma, quien al ver a su dueño relinchó levemente en alegría, lo acarició y ató su mochila a la silla del caballo. El caballo de Naruto se encontraba a un lado y ató las cosas del rubio a este.

Salió entonces del establo y decidió buscar a su amigo, no podía estar lejos ya que era un pueblo pequeño, mas también decidió que si no lo encontraba lo dejaría ahí botado. Sasuke comenzó a caminar por la calle principal, la cual ya comenzaba a llenarse de transeúntes y puestos ambulantes, y miró atentamente en busca de su amigo.

Una hora después Sasuke ya había recorrido el pueblo y no había encontrado rastro de Naruto, por lo que decidió regresar a la posada e irse. Naruto lo alcanzaría de todas formas y él no tenía tiempo de esperar a nadie y menos a aquel irresponsable dobe. Una vez en la posada, Sasuke se dirigió nuevamente al estable y sacó a Koma. Miró el caballo de Naruto y suspiró, después montó a Koma y salió.

Ya había salido del pueblo cuando escuchó el ruidoso llamado "¡TEMEEE!" Sasuke volteó y vio a su amigo cabalgando hacia él "¿¡Por qué me dejas!?"

Sasuke lo miró fríamente "Desapareciste y no te iba a esperar a ver a qué horas se te ocurre recordar que tienes una misión y un deber"

"Ay teme no seas aguafiestas" dijo Naruto descartando con la mano "Estaba con unas nenas que conocí en el bar… ¡ni idea tienes de lo que te perdiste!"

"Porque yo al contrario de ti, pienso con la cabeza y no con el pene, por lo que sé que mi deber es primero que mis necesidades carnales" contestó Sasuke comenzando de nuevo a cabalgar dejando a Naruto con la palabra en la boca.

Cabalgaron casi sin parar hacia el oeste, sólo deteniéndose a comer en pueblos que encontraban en el camino. El sol comenzaba a ponerse cuando al fin divisaron un pequeño valle y el pueblo en este mismo, y al fondo la gigantesca montaña llamada Ookaze que indicaba la frontera del Reino del Fuego y el Reino del Viento.

Al verlo, aceleraron el paso y media hora después alcanzaron el límite del pueblo, el cual ya estaba iluminado tenuemente por las velas y con el sol a punto de ponerse.

"¿Y a dónde vamos?" preguntó Naruto mirando el pueblo curiosamente.

"Kakashi me dijo que el lugar de reunión es donde hay una puerta arañada" dijo Sasuke "Así que busquemos, pero primero dejemos a los caballos y nuestras cosas"

Ambos desmontaron sus caballos y comenzaron a caminar llevando a los animales de la rienda. Llegaron a una pequeña posada y primero dejaron los caballos en el establo de esta, después fueron a la posada. Entraron a un amplio recibidor y detrás del mostrador estaba una chica pelirroja de ojos azules atendiendo. Naruto se acercó.

"Hola linda, queremos una habitación doble" el rubio le guiñó el ojo haciéndola sonrojar levemente y ella asintió. Se dio la vuelta y agarró una de las llaves.

"Habitación 203" dijo ella tendiéndole las llaves a Naruto, quien le agradeció y le guiñó de nuevo el ojo.

"¿Cuánto?" preguntó Sasuke y la chica, aún sonrojada por la atención de Naruto, soltó un respingo de asombro y se sonrojó al doble al verlo.

"S-son… s-son v-veinte-te pe-pesetas" tartamudeó sin quitar la mirada de Sasuke, quien sacó el dinero, contó las monedas y se las puso en el mostrador ignorando la mirada de la chica.

Después de dejar sus cosas, ambos salieron de la posada y comenzaron a buscar la puerta arañada. Buscaron por todo el pueblo, pero no encontraron nada. Volvieron a buscar y nada aún. Y había pasado bastante tiempo y la paciencia de Sasuke comenzó a agotarse.

"¿Qué se cree ese imbécil de Kakashi?" dijo Sasuke pateando el suelo. Estaban en el centro del pueblo aún sin encontrar la puerta "Nos debió haber dicho la locación exacta… capaz que ya cambiaron la puerta o algo…"

"Kakashi-sensei siempre ha sido así" dijo Naruto recargándose en la pared. Una puerta se abrió y Naruto volteó y vio a dos borrachos saliendo de un bar. Naruto miró el bar y entonces soltó un respingo de asombro "Teme, encontré una puerta… bueno no exactamente una puerta"

"¿Qué?" Sasuke miró y Naruto señaló el bar. El nombre del bar era 'La Puerta Arañada'. Sasuke se dio un golpe mental a sí mismo por no haberlo notado antes "Vamos"

Entraron al bar, el cual estaba lleno y había un ambiente bastante ameno lleno de risas y música "¿Y ahora?" preguntó Naruto

"Kakashi dijo que el miembro nos encontraría, que ya estaba avisado de nuestra llegada" respondió Sasuke, por lo que ambos decidieron sentarse en una mesa libre.

Una mesera bastante voluptuosa llegó con ellos y los miró con lujuria "¿Algo que pueda ofrecerles?" era una chica bonita de ojos y cabello marrón.

Naruto la miró de forma igualmente lasciva "Pues a parte de tu presencia…" la chica rió "Dos cervezas"

"Por supuesto" dijo ella y se inclinó levemente dejando a los chicos ver una amplia porción de su escote "Salgo en una hora" guiñó el ojo y se fue

Sasuke miró a Naruto, quien observaba el trasero de la mesera "Ni se te ocurra dobe, ya te dije que estamos en una misión y vamos a cumplirla"

Su amigo lo miró lastimeramente y dejó de mirar a la chica. Pasó una hora y lo único que habían hecho los chicos era observar como se iba vaciando el bar y nadie llegaba a contactarlos. Pasó otra media hora y el bar estaba por cerrar, por lo que ambos chicos sintiéndose frustrados salieron del lugar.

Comenzaron a caminar cuando alguien jaló a Naruto hacia un callejón y Sasuke de inmediato sacó su espada.

"Tranquilos" dijo una voz femenina. Era la mesera del bar "Les dije que salía en una hora y no me hicieron caso"

"No nos interesan las putas" respondió Sasuke guardando su espada.

"Me habían dicho que eras algo grosero, pero no pensé que tanto Sasuke" dijo ella y ambos chicos la miraron asombrados "Mi nombre es Mika, Kakashi me aviso de su llegada"

"¿Cómo sabemos que no eres una impostora?" preguntó Sasuke empuñando su espada

Mika lo miró a los ojos "Porque la puerta arañada indica a un rebelde y sólo los rebeldes están cerca de una y saben qué significa" Sasuke no parecía muy convencido por lo que ella sacó entonces una carta que sólo tenía una pata de perro marcada con tinta "Es la firma de Kakashi"

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste desde el bar?" preguntó Naruto aliviado ante la prueba

Mika torció los ojos "Se vería raro que me sentara de la nada a hablar seriamente con clientes ¿no? Tuve que fingir un poco… confié en que se darían cuenta, pero al parecer sus partes bajas dominan más el terreno"

Sasuke la miró con enojo y ella rió "Es sólo una broma"

"Bien, ¿qué es lo que nos tienes que decir linda?" preguntó Naruto tratando de romper la tensión

"Aquí no, es peligroso" contestó Mika "Síganme"

Ambos chicos siguieron a Mika por el callejón de donde ella había salido. Salieron del callejón hacia otra calle y después entraron a otro callejón, el cual era bastante amplio y sin salida. Al llegar al fondo, Mika tocó la pared, murmuró unas palabras y una puerta se abrió.

Entraron por ella y se toparon con unas escaleras. Subieron y llegaron a una habitación con una cama en el centro y una mesa. La habitación estaba muy bien iluminada y tenía una ventana por la cual se veía claramente una casa y en especial una de las habitaciones superiores.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Sasuke

"Es mi escondite" contestó ella con obviedad "Estamos encima de la casa de mi jefe, me renta el cuarto a cambio de trabajar para él. Hice esa puerta secreta para que él no se entere de que aquí hay rebeldes"

Naruto miró por la ventana con curiosidad "¿Y esa casa?"

Mika sonrió "Esa ventana la hizo Kakashi con un poco de magia y la hechizó para que sólo miembros de la rebelión puedan verla, claro desde esa habitación que tenemos enfrente no pueden vernos"

Sasuke miró también la casa. Naruto se volteó y comenzó a hablar con Mika, mas Sasuke no puso atención ya que la habitación superior acababa de iluminarse con una vela.

Fue entonces cuando la vio por primera vez y no podía creer lo hermosa que era. Comprendió además de inmediato quién era ella, pues nada se acercaba más a una flor de cerezo.

Se la había tratado de imaginar muchas, pero muchas veces pero sus visiones mentales de ella no eran nada comparado con la realidad. Observó fascinado como cepillaba su largo cabello rosa y como al parecer tarareaba alegremente una canción.

"¿Es hermosa no?" dijo la voz de Mika, lo cual trajo a Sasuke de vuelta a la realidad

Sasuke recuperó la compostura "¿Ella es?"

Mika rió "Creo que te diste cuenta… no por nada tiene ese nombre. Aunque ella cree que su nombre es Haruka"

Naruto se asomó también por la ventana y se quedó boquiabierto "Wow, si no fuera la princesa haría lo que sea por conquistarla"

La chica rió de nuevo "La conocerán pronto, primero tengo que avisar a sus padres que ya están aquí y pues por mientras regresen a la posada. Mañana nos vemos en el bar a la misma hora para arreglar su traslado"

Ambos chicos asintieron. Naruto caminó hacia la puerta, seguido por Sasuke quien antes de salir dio un último vistazo a la chica por la ventana.

---------

Sasuke despertó al sentir un rayo de luz directamente en sus ojos, aún con la imagen en su cabeza de la princesa que había visto la noche anterior.

Permaneció unos minutos recostado aún recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior y finalmente, después de media hora, decidió levantarse. Volteó a su izquierda y vio a su rubio amigo acurrucado en la otra cama aún dormido.

Minutos después Sasuke se encontraba fuera de la posada respirando el aire matutino y viendo pasar a la gente charlando animadamente. El chico decidió ir a caminar y a explorar el pueblo de nuevo ahora con la luz del día. Caminó hasta llegar a la calle principal, donde se había asentado un mercado y comenzó a mirar un tanto desinteresadamente lo que había.

Se detuvo solamente a inspeccionar un puesto que decía que vendía artículos mágicos. Sasuke lo examinó y rió para sus adentros, pues era una total estafa. Sólo vendían hierbas y amuletos, además de una que otra cosa que supuestamente conjuraba la buena fortuna o atraía el romance.

Sasuke nunca había entendido la fascinación de la gente por ese tipo de cosas. Le habían contado que antes de que Orochimaru usurpara el trono, la magia era vista como algo increíble y merecedora de respeto, nunca como objetos y encantamientos totalmente banales. Por supuesto, Orochimaru promovía dichas cosas pues le convenía mantener al pueblo ignorante de cosas que pudieran ser usadas en cu contra tales como la magia.

Al terminar de ver, Sasuke se dio la vuelta distraídamente y sintió algo impactarse fuertemente contra él.

"Fíjate por dónde vas ¿no?" le dijo una voz femenina con irritación. Sasuke volteó a ver a la chica con irritación, preparado para contestar con algún insulto hiriente, mas las palabras no pudieron salir.

Ojos esmeraldas chocaron con unos ojos onyx. En ese momento pareció que el mundo había desaparecido.

* * *

Sé que estuvo medio aburrido el capítulo, mas espero que les haya gustado. Aún tengo mis dudas acerca de continuar, por lo que en cerdad agradecería sus reviews con sus opiniones al respecto de como les va gustando el curso de la historia.

Muchas gracias por los reviews que ya recibí, se los agradezco muchísimo.


End file.
